


Light's Rebellion

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Amara (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is God, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Before he was Chuck he was just Little Light. This is the story of how he became who he is now.
Relationships: Amara & Chuck Shurley, Amara & God (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Light's Rebellion

_Before he was Chuck, before there was Creation and angels... he was just Little Light. This was the story of how he became more than that **.**_

*******

Light gathered his papers and headed out, the Lovers had called for him. He swallowed a smile, perhaps this was when all his efforts would pay off.

Maybe he'd finally be recognize. He left the Library and appeared before their Adobe. 

"Brother, funny seeing you here."

"It is not funny, I could finally be getting recognized."

Darkness only rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, a Protostar like you is definitely being recognized."

She said sarcastically, Light clutched his notebooks and papers closer. 

"We're the same age and you've risen - don't think I don't hear."

She smiled and shrugged.

"You know it is not the same for us at the Gaurd."

Light made a noncommittal noise as the doors swung open and they both walked into the throne room.

He was just scanning the members of the Lover's family when he nearly toppled over.   
He looked around to see Yamm, one of the Lover's youngest children he looked apologetic at Light. Light tried to incline his head but Yamm was already being dragged away by his younger brother Sokar. It still fascinated how Yamm and he could be such close in age and Yamm looked so young.

He turned as the music began to play, this was always his favorite part. He loved hearing this music, it was as close to his parents as he ever got. He wondered idly how long it had taken his mother to compose it. 

The Lovers filed in in all of their splendor. They shown more brightly than the brightest star. They smiled at each other, their hands clasped as always.

As they spoke to each other Light's eyes wandered. He met Tanin'iver's eyes and immediately lowered his eyes. He hadn't meant to be staring.

He dared a glance back up when he saw Tanin'iver and Darkness meet eyes, but Tanin'iver didn't look angry...was he actually smiling? 

At Darkness? Why? She wasn't even that great company, she couldn't recite the 13 Hymns of Beauty, or the -

He blinked everyone was looking at him. He blushed deeply and lowered his eyes. 

"My apologies Your Graces I - I was lost in thought about the next story I was going to write for you both."

Yin smiled at him softly, it looked pateonzingly on her lips. Light tried to brush that off. Yang rearranged himself on his throne and looked to Yin to begin. 

"Light, Darkness, we called you here because we wished to acknowledge and commend your efforts in your respective work."

Light felt his essence glow a little brighter - this was the moment when he was going to be recognized. Maybe he'd even begin to write his own stories for them - he could finally stop being a shadow-writer for the older Writers. 

He was being handed a small plaque and ushered out. 

He blinked slightly thrown, where was his recognition? Where was his promotion?

"I think there's been some kind of mistake."

He said making the attendents ushering him out, and the Lovers pause.

Darkness was looking at him with barely contained fury. 

Yin rose a delicate eyebrow, Light could almost believe she cared.

"Oh? What is it Light?"

"I - I have done my fair share of Shadow-writings as well as pitched ideas. Ask any of the older Writers, I have been instrumental in some of the key plots like the -"

"That's enough Light."

Yang said, his voice cutting through Light's rambling. His voice brought a heavy silence over the room. Light swallowed and inclined his head and rushed out of the room. 

He tripped in his haste to get as far away from the Lovers as possible. He cursed under his breath as his ink and parchment fell everywhere.

Great, his whole day was ruined, his manuscripts would be useless now and he'd have to rewrite everything from scratch. 

"Do you need help?"

Light blinked to see Yamm staring down at him. He swallowed and shook his head. 

"I - I'm fine."

"Yamm! Come on, leave the little Light alone."

Light bristled hearing such a term from Tanin'iver mouth, even worse when he could hear his sister's giggle in response.  
Yamm sent Light another apologetic look and rushed off to his brother. Light turned back to look after him, watching as Tanin'iver, Yamm and Darkness rounded the corner. 

He grabbed the rest of things and dissapeared, reappearing in the Library..  
He set his stuff down a little louder than necessary, ignoring the glares he got from his fellow Writers.

"So, the meeting didn't go well?"

Jax, a fellow Protostar asked sidling up to him. He leaned against his desk with a raised eyebrow. 

Light nodded and sunk down on the chair. 

"I've done such good work Jax, why do they refuse to see it?"

"Perhaps they're jealous? It's not like they've ever made anything themselves. They wouldn't know the toil and pain it took."

Light stilled and looked up at his friend. 

"You're right, they - they don't any of it. So why are we listening to them? P - perhaps if we could get them to see it, to see everything we do for them it would help?"

Jax rose an eyebrow, many of the other Writers didn't care for the respect and admiration as Light did. 

But Light had always been different, he had such grand ideas, and such a way to make people see listen. 

Light stood grabbing his friend's wrist.   
"Where are we going?"

"To the workshop, they're both narcissistic right? So what better way to show them all the time we spend thinking of them - of what they want than to make them?"

Jax rose his eyebrows and crossed his arms. 

"You're going to make characters based on them? Wouldn't that be considered blasphemy?"

Light shook his head. 

"Not characters, archetypes. Come I'll show you."


End file.
